Just Wrong 3
by Kosmic
Summary: The sick, humor, and addictive Just Wrong series has return. Warning this is 18  age stuff. Ok you all have been warned so R&R
1. Red Businuss

**Warning**

Will be graphical, slashing, gross, scary, and maybe terrible. Even though it is all that, it is Just Wrong.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

**Red Business **

Jack has once again called PandaBubba for robot parts. Jack had told him that this time he has something that PandaBubba could not refuse. PandaBubba informs Jack to meet him at an old warehouse at midnight, and that is where PandaBubba is now waiting for Jack.

PandaBubba had waited for what it seemed an hour till he heard a thud outside. _What ever Jack has it has to be huge. _PandaBubba thought then ran out to see Jack climbing down from a red cyclopes. He smacked his forehead hoping Jack was not going to trade him the cyclops.

"Well what do you think? He is huge, he can shoot blasts from his eyes, and I even trained him to carry heavy equipment." Jack told PandaBubba who then even thought about it.

PandaBubba could use Cyclops as a weapon or as a cargo vessel. _If Jack could train him, I could do more. _PandaBubba thought, then made an interesting grin. "Ok Jack, take five crates from inside the warehouse and you have a deal." PandaBubba told Jack as Jack jumps up happy then went off to collect his trade.

It was tricky and it took awhile for PandaBubba but he got Cyclops to one of his fabulous mansions. He first started giving Cyclops a bath from his huge pool in the back. Cyclops took of his wear as PandaBubba threw in a lot of soap that he asks his henchmen to get in his pool. PandaBubba smiled as he saw how huge Cyclops penis was.

Cyclops got into the pool as PandaBubba began to strip off his cloths down to his panda face underwear. PandaBubba grabbed a large towel before he jumped into the pool sucking the towel. PandaBubba is going to use the towel as a wash cloth for Cyclops.

"If you would Cyclops extend your leg, I will start there." PandaBubba told Cyclops who does so then picks up a small rubber ducky from a pocket of his cloth he wore.

PandaBubba began to rub Cyclops feet and got between his toes. He put the towel back in the pool to wet it and get dirt of it before continuing on to the leg. As he made it up Cyclops leg his eyes were on his real prize between the legs. As he got closer there he stopped himself and thought, _No, not yet PandaBubba. It will be there in the end. _

"Alright Cyclops, your other leg if you will." PandaBubba told Cyclops as he lets his leg down and lifts the other one. Again PandaBubba started with the foot then went up the leg.

As PandaBubba was getting closer, he himself was hard and he wanted Cyclops now. PandaBubba got to Cyclops penis and began to rob it with the towel. He continued to rub it over and over till he wanted to truly touch it. Cyclops began to moan as well get hard in the process.

PandaBubba threw away the towel as he hugs Cyclops erect penis. PandaBubba began rubbing it with his body as he could hear Cyclops moan. With one rub PandaBubba's underwear snaps and falls off revealing and rubbing his own penis on Cyclops.

PandaBubba finally stops rubbing his body but with his arms around Cyclops penis. At this point he even started kissing and licking the penis as his arms rub against it. Cyclops made an even loader moan as he places both hands on land then thrust his lower body up cumming.

"Yes my lovely giant, cum for me. Be with me forever and you will get this treatment for me daily." PandaBubba tells Cyclops being covered in the cum then kisses the red giants penis some.

It was not long till PandaBubba ejected his own cum mixing it with Cyclops. PandaBubba was not yet finished, he crawled up Cyclops who was more relaxed and was laying back. PandaBubba made his to Cyclops closed lips then kisses them.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic**

This story will be updated randomly, so do not expect one anytime soon. Other chapters will be longer that is a promise. Please review, the more reviews the sooner the next chapter will be out.


	2. Ninja Monk

**Warning**

Will be graphical, slashing, gross, scary, and maybe terrible. Even though it is all that, it is Just Wrong.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

**Ninja Monk**

Tubbimura was not the stealthiest ninja but with Jack Spicer giving out rewards for shen gong wu, he was determined to steal from the temple vault. It is night and he had already climbed a wall and gotten over with out a sound but that was the easy part. From then he had stumped his toe making a squeak sound before covering his mouth and had tripped over a step landing in a thud. With all that no one came out it was still quiet.

Tubbimura smiled with his luck as he enter the building that lead to the vault. He tried to forcefully open the passage with no luck then heard something like someone clearing there throat. He turned to see Clay at the exit. Thankfully for Tubbimura it was only Clay.

Clay only had his pants on other then his hat. He was not in his monk robes and sense he is shirtless you could see his six-pack.

"I don't think so Tubbimura, and you are not getting away." Clay said then runs up to tackle Tubbimura.

Tubbimura tried to pull his sword out but Clay got him in a tackle and they both fell to the ground. As Tubbimura falls he uses his weight to repel Clay off. Clay flew up a couple feet then lands on the ground. Clay rolls over then tries to get up but Tubbimura quickly jumped on Clay's feet and sat there pinning Clay down.

Clay tried to punch his opponent but Tubbimura grabs Clay's arm then his other arm. Tubbimura not held Clay's arms to the ground with Clay starts struggle free. Tubbimura had pinned Clay but if he tries to move away Clay would be able to fight back. It was then Tubbimura notice how close he was Clay.

Clay was struggling to get free but Tubbimura never noticed what Clay was like this close. He could feel Clay's breaths and he could feel muscles in his hands. Tubbimura did not know why he felt like melting away till he felt his penis get hard. He now knew his feels towards the dragon of the earth.

Clay no longer struggling but now glaring at Tubbimura full aware even though he was pinned but what Tubbimura did now he would get free. That is what knew till Tubbimura rubbed the side of his head into Clay's chest. Clay was caught off guard with that and felt awkward with it.

"I feel great affection towards you now dragon of the earth. Your body radiates a fine glow, I want you now dragon of the earth." Tubbimura tells Clay who seems a bit terrified now then begins to struggle again to get away from Tubbimura.

Tubbimura let go of one of Clay's arms to pull down the cloth that hid his mouth. Clay used his free hand now to try and free his other arm. Tubbimura strokes Clay's face getting Clay's full attention again. Clay was face to face with Tubbimura face and only inches apart, before Clay could turn away Tubbimura pressed his lips to Clay's lips.

At first Clay tried to pull to no avail sense his head was already against the ground. It was only seconds later till Clay began to return the kiss. Clay only panicked because he was afraid to let others know he was gay. He thought if Tubbimura found out he tell everyone, he truly loved how Tubbimura kissed him and he could not resist it.

Tubbimura force opened Clay mouth with his then forces his tongue into Clay's mouth. Clay did not resist it and allowed it to only get into Tubbimura mouth with his own tongue. As their tongues played in each others mouth Tubbimura felt Clay's chest feeling, it was a six pack abs. As Tubbimura felt Clay's abs his hand began to wonder down Clay's hard penis.

Clay broke their passionate kiss then began to pull off Tubbimura top revealing a lot of fat. Clay did not mind as he buries his face in Tubbimura fat chest and began kissing it. Tubbimura moaned happily as he enjoys Clay's kiss.

"Dragon of the earth, reveal you penis so I may enjoy it." Tubbimura demanded softly to not wake anyone.

Clay moved pushed himself away from Tubbimura chest then began to remove his pants and boxers. Tubbimura did the same and both of their penises were hard and large. Clay's penis was and inch longer but Tubbimura's is a bit wider.

Tubbimura laid back to the ground motioning to Clay to crawl on top. Clay did so his facing Tubbimura penis as Tubbimura faces Clay penis. Tubbimura began to lick the top of Clay's penis as Clay licks Tubbimura balls.

Tubbimura a moment later began to lick Clay's entire penis. He licks it about five times before giving off a pleasure moan as Clay now had his mouth around Tubbimura penis and slide his lips back and forth. It was now Tubbimura did the same thing with Clay's penis as well sucks on it.

Clay cam in Tubbimura mouth, the cum littoral exploded. Cum went down Tubbimura throat and was pouring out his mouth. Tubbimura pulled away to lick up the cum from his face then lick up the cum off Clay's penis.

Clay moan happily in pleasure as he cam and as Tubbimura licked his penis again. As Tubbimura licks Clay's penis, Clay increases his effort to get Tubbimura to cum. He was at it for a minute as Tubbimura finishes licking everything off and moans happily.

"Dragon of the earth may we should try your ass." Tubbimura tells Clay as he gets his mouth off Tubbimura penis then quickly kisses it.

Clay crawled off Tubbimura but quickly lays back on Tubbimura. Tubbimura smacks Clays ass cheek then hugs Clay from behind sense Clay laid on him face away so Tubbimura could accesses his butt. Tubbimura kiss Clay neck as he rubs his penis against Clay's butt checks before pushing his penis in.

Tubbimura hugs Clay with one arm as his his other hand strokes Clay penis. Tubbimura thrust his penis back and forth in Clay's ass checks and hole. Clay and Tubbimura both moan in pleasure at the same time. Clay cums again and the cum gets all over Tubbimura hand. Tubbimura moved his hand with cum on it to Clay mouth so he could lick and maybe suck it off, Clay does so and as he does Tubbimura finally cums inside ass.

Tubbimura moaned in great pleasure as Clay smiles happily. It was then Clay eyes started to close sleepily. "I love you Tubbimura." Clay said sleepily then feel asleep.

Tubbimura was ready for another round but did not want to do it with Clay asleep. Tubbimura silently and peacefully moved Clay off him. He gave a sweet smile seeing Clay sleep peacefully. Tubbimura carefully and peacefully dressed himself then Clay. He returned Clay to his sleeping quarters quietly then walked to the vault.

Tubbimura stopped at the door and just smiles. He no longer felt like stealing any shen gong wu, he felt he got something much better.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic**

Yea um... I got very destructive in this one. Remember if you needs Clay to throw up in we have those. Something does tell me some people will enjoy this. Please review and tell/show me how you feel about this please.


	3. When Cats Play

**Warning**

Will be graphical, slashing, gross, scary, and maybe terrible. Even though it is all that, it is Just Wrong.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

**When Cats Play**

When Katnappe found out Jack Spicer was paying anyone who got him shen gong wu she laughed. It was not his style and he never had the money to really upgrade his bots. It was then she learned he had upgraded Jack-Bots and had robbed a couple banks easy, no one knew who actually robbed the banks. Everyone has said it was robots and the description of the robots fits Jack Spicer style.

Katnappe was going for the xiaolin monks but they were on guard now thanks to Clay claiming he had stopped Tubbimura. So the next bet was wait for a shen gong wu to go active. Normally Katnappe would wait for that to happen but she is going to temp her luck from stealing from Chase Young.

Chase had left not to long for some reason with Wuya. It was now Katnappe chance to go in get some wu and get out. Her only problem were the large cats but she ignored that problem thinking she can take care of it.

Katnappe walked right on in and was already greeted by a lion and a tiger. "Came on kitty cats lets play." She taunted as they both leaped at her.

Katnappe jumped to the side dodging them then made a dash to the door. The lion ran after her while the tiger lowered is body to watch it pray.

Katnappe was about at the door when the lion caught up to her. The lion leaped at her but Katnappe dodged by rolling to the side. The lion landed on his feet then turn towards Katnappe guarding the door. _Great, not my best of plans. _Katnappe thought as the tiger caught her off off guard.

The tiger jump up on her from behind and had Katnappe pinned to the ground. Katnappe began to struggle but the tiger had her pinned done well. His two front paws held her arms down and his back paws had her legs. Then there was the tigers strength holding her.

Katnappe even though was pinned tried to struggle has well hiss at him. The tiger made a roar towards her then laid down on her. It was then Katnappe felt it the tigers penis was hard and the tiger was rubbing his penis where her pussy is.

"No bad kitty bad!" Katnappe yelled as the lion made his way towards her. Katnappe could see the lions penis was hard as well.

The lion walked around Katnappe and began to lick her where the tiger was rubbing his penis. Afterwords the lion then clawed carefully at Katnappe's suit until her pussy was revealed. The lion licked a couple more times until the tiger took over shoving his penis in Katnappe's pussy.

Katnappe yelp as the tiger thrusts in and out Katnappe. Katnappe was blushing but she could not help it, it did feel good. It came to her that all of Chase Young's large cats were human warriors who fell to him. So it was so bad to Katnappe, it could have been worse.

While Katnappe was in that thought she did not realize the lion was now in front of her. The tiger had also shift its body as well hers make room for something. It had then came to her mind just as the lion moved forward pushing his penis at her lips. The lion forced open her lips with his penis and began thrust back and forth.

Katnappe blushed even more, it felt so good to her. Remembering the tiger moved she realized her arms were free. She tried to wrap her arms around the lions lower back and butt regain. She was successful and pretty much hugged it moving her lips back and forth of the lion penis. She even got into motion to with her pussy moving along the tigers thrust.

Katnappe moaned happily with the motions as she began to enjoy. It was not too long as she began cum, following both the tiger and the lion erupting with cum inside her. The eruption of cum was great in was coming out from her mouth and pussy. The lion and tiger then moved away from her giving her space.

Katnappe smiles as cum was on her face. Her breaths were also hot were it seemed as steam was coming out. Katnappe purred happily as she was ready for more, she even began to tare the top part of her suit.

It was then a cougar came through the door followed by even more large cats. All of them being male, a grin came to her face.

In minutes Katnappe was on her with a cougar penis in her mouth, a tigers penis in her pussy and her hands on two lions penis's stroking them. Her body was in motion her lips going back in forth on the cougars, the thrusting of the tigers penis in her pussy, as her hands had a good grip on the lions penis stroking them.

They all had cum one by one. The cougar erupted with cum almost choking Katnappe, the tiger blasted much in her pussy, and the lions shot cum on her face and breasts. Katnappe was worn but there were more large male cats that wanted to be pleasured.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic**

Sorry if this seems short and if you think about it, it is not beastality. All those large cats at one point are human. Yea I am gross and sick but I do this for entertainment. If you like this story please review. I am sorry for all who are waiting for my other two stories but I refuse to continue them until I can find a good beta reader.


End file.
